Dmitri Krylov
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Desdemona the Glint * Boris the Russian New Contact(s) Information Metahuman Researcher Dr. Dmitri Krylov is rumored to be once part of a Soviet super-program to develop metahuman soldiers. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Dmitri came to the Rogue Islands to continue his expermients and to profit from the results. Initial Contact Zdrastochye. I am Doctor Dmitri Krylov, a researcher once part of former Sovient Union. I come to Rogue Islands to take advantage of wonderful capitalist society. Big money, no questions asked. Wonderful! Story Arc The Vahzilok Conference Souvenir: Vahzilok Scalpel This is a scalpel taken from a Vahzilok operating table in a tale you like to call: The Vahzilok Conference It all started when Dr. Dimitri Krylov found out that Dr. Vahzilok was coming to visit the Rogue Islands. Krylov sent you after a Vahzilok hideout to find the reason for the visit, which you discovered was to meet with Facemaker, the resident animator. Krylov had an idea to keep the conference between the two from happening. He sent you to Paragon City to capture a number of citizens and bring them to a Vahzilok operating table in the sewers. Dr. Vahzilok was forced to cancel his trip while he dealt with the sudden increase in heroes hunting him down. The conference was cancelled, but Krylov decided to make the best of the situation. He sent you after Facemaker to take the notes she was going to share with Vahzilok. After the Wall Fell Souvenir: Spetsnaz Badge This is a Spetsnaz badge, taken from a renegade team that came from the Soviet Union in a story you like to call: After the Wall Fell It all started when Dr. Dmitri Krylov asked you to go in to retrieve one of his experiments that had gone wild and attacked an Arachnos base. There you discovered a group of Spetsnaz trying to nab the experiment in hopes of tracking down Krylov. Krylov revealed that he used to create super commandos for the Spetsnaz long ago, and that they were likely trying to track him down. Later, Krylov discovered that he was being spied upon. He eluded the spy and in turn tracked him to a warehouse where he was meeting with a group of Wyvern. You managed to defeat the spy for Krylov. Krylov decided it was best to flush out the leader of the Spetsnaz group. You went to Kings Row and defeated Electroshock, one of Krylov's experiments that decided to go hero (much to Krylov's disappointment). Sure enough, the Spetsnaz kidnapped Electroshock from the hospital for interrogation. Krylov had the foresight to install homing devices in each of his experiments and tracked his location to an offshore Russian cargo ship. You interrogated the Spetsnaz leader, who reveals that Roman Turovsky ratted out Krylov. Krylov wants revenge on Turovsky, and sends you after him. After a battle at the PTS in Cap au Diable, Turovsky was defeated. In a last effort to steal Krylov's knowledge, the Spetsnaz attempted to steal research data from his lab. Again, Krylov sent you to intervene, sending many more of the Russian commandoes to the hospital! Store Dmitry Krylov sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 10 Training Enhancements * Level 15 Training Enhancements * Level 15 Technology/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements Missions Find reason behind Vahzilok's visit Briefing Dobreden. Krylov has heard disturbing rumor: Dr. Vahzilok is coming to the Rogue Islands! I know not why, but this could be problem for Krylov is he starts make villains here! There only so much viable market economy for villain creation, nyet? I know place where Vahzilok lumber about like big zombie-things they are. Go there and find information on why Dr. Vahzilok is coming to the Rogue Islands. Bring information back to Krylov. And hurry! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Beautiful Dead Clue: Vahzilok Conference The Vhazilok boss known as Beautiful Dead relates that Dr. Vahzilok is coming to the Rogue Islands to meet with Facemaker, one of the doctor's powerful henchmen. Debriefing Ah! Of course! Dr. Vahzilok is coming to meet with Facemaker, our resident animator! Hrm, this could be bad for Krylov's business. Bring citizens to Vahzilok surgeons Briefing So Dr. Vahzilok plans to come to Rogue Islands, eh? This bad for Krylov's business, but Krylov have plan. Great BIG plan... Dr. Vahzilok is big tough villain in Paragon City that everyone knows, nyet? Well, if Dr. Vahzilok is too busy fighting heroes, he can't make visit to Rogue Islands! I say we set up Dr. Vahzilok for fall! I know some Vahzilok surgeons in Paragon City who I worked with on some 'special experiments.' I will tell them you are coming to help them gather more 'raw materials!' When the Paragon City heroes find out about the kidnappings, they'll be after Dr. Vahzilok like fleas on a dog. Ha ha! Now go to Paragon City, kidnap some victims, and take them to the Vahzilok! Watch out for Longbow. They have been very suspicious of who I have been talking to. Mission Objective(s) * Bring citizens to Vahzilok surgeons * 3 victims to kidnap Debriefing Wonderful! I watch news and the citizens disappearing have made many heroes quite unhappy with Dr. Vahzilok! That should put crimp in his travel plans! Ha ha! Steal notes from Facemaker Briefing Looks like we put crimp in Dr. Vahzilok's visit to Rogue Islands! Ha ha! His henchman, Facemaker was planning to meet with him at local office to share notes. Meeting not happening now, but notes could still be very valuable to right bidder! Ha ha! Krylov LOVES capitalist society! Head over to the office and steal the notes from Facemaker. You have 75 minutes to complete this mission. How you say - big money, no whammy! Mission Objective(s) * Steal notes from Facemaker * Defeat Facemaker Clue: Vahzilok Notes These are notes taken from Facemaker, detailing a number of grisly plastic surgery experiments. Debriefing Wonderful! Hrm... these notes are VERY interesting! Perhaps I'll keep them for myself! Here! You do good work for Krylov, so you take this salvage from those smelly Vahzilok! Defeat Experiment 236 and witnesses Briefing Ah, good you are here. As you may know, I have done much research into metahuman biology. Part of my research involved experiments which transformed regular human subjects into powerful metahumans. There have been good results and bad results—right now I have to deal with a bad one. You know American saying about egg-breaking and omelets! Ha ha! Good joke. One of my experiments did not deal with the receving of superpowers and has gone—how you say—nuts. He attacked an Arachnos base and caused much loss of property and general mayhem. Like bull in china shop, no? Arachnos troops are there, and if they get ahold of him they may capture him and find I am responsible. Krylov be in hot water then! Go to the Arachnos base and take down Experiment 236 and any witnesses! I do not want trouble with Arachnos, but do not see way to clean up this mess without removing any of their operatives who have seen Experiment 236. Oh well! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Experiment 236 and witnesses Debriefing What? There were Russian soldiers there? Spetsnaz? Hrm... Take down the spies and witnesses Briefing I have special mission for you. There are people stalking me and they may be related to those Spetsnaz you ran into earlier. But Krylov is too smart for stupid spies. Ha! I turn around and follow them to warehouse! There they are meeting with strange men for unknown purpose. I do not like these things happening. Go there and defeat the spies before they—how you say—spill any beans about me! These spies can bring big problem to me. Take them out! Mission Objective(s) * Take down the spies and witnesses Clue: Kaminsky You heard one of the negotiators mention the name 'Kaminsky'. Debriefing One of them mentioned Kaminsky? This bad news, comrade. Kaminsky is—how you say—skeleton in closet for me. He is part of Spetsnaz force I used to work for back in old Soviet Union. I created special soldiers for Spetsnaz for long time. Now I think they want me back. Is very bad news, both for you and me. They think you are one of my creations! They won't stop until they capture BOTH of us! You feel like working for Spetsnaz? Bad wages, no benefits, comrade. Oh, and they kill you if you—how you say—mess up! Defeat Electroshock Briefing Do not worry about Spetsnaz hunting us, for Krylov have plan! The Spetsnaz are looking for other metahumans I create to get me. That is why they hunt you now as well. But I know good target for them! One of my experiments went a bit—how you say—off his nut and decided to become a hero. Big embarrassment for Krylove let me tell you! If we set him up for the Spetsnaz, we can draw out their leader and take him out. No more Spetsnaz leader, no more problems for you and Krylov, da? Go to King's Row and take out the hero Electroshock! I have boat ready at docks. When you get to Paragon City, head to King's Row to find Electroshock. He is known to do his hero act around there. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Electroshock and witnesses Debriefing Excellent! I put out word on street that Electroshock was one of my creations, so the Spetsnaz should be nabbing him from the Kings Row hospital now! Interrogate Spetsnaz leader Briefing It is as Krylov thought: the Spetsnaz that were hunting me grabbed that hero you put in hospital since they knew I gave him his powers. Now it is Krylov's turn to hunt Spetsnaz! Each of my experiments have homing implant—and the implant says that heroic idiot Electroshock has been taken to offshore cargo ship. It has Russian papers, but is supposed to be in Baltic right now. Krylov wants you to go to cargo ship and interrogate the Spetsnaz leaders! Show no mercy, for these Spetsnaz know none. Mission Objective(s) * Interrogate Spetsnaz leader Clue: The Spetsnaz' Plan Ivan Stepanovich reveals to you that they are not actually a sanctioned government team but a group of mercenaries who wished to give themselves an edge by forcing Krylov into making super-commandos for them. They were led to the Rogue Islands by a man known as Roman Turovsky. Debriefing Good, good. Krylov is delighted that you pound Spetsnaz faces into ground. Roman Turovsky tell them where I was? That traitor! I create soldiers for Turovsky in Soviet Union! And this is how he repays me? Krylov is not pleased! Take down Turovsky Briefing The rogue Spetsnaz group that were after Krylov have been defeated, thanks to your efficient pounding of faces! But Roman Turovsky is the one who told them that information! Even after Krylov gave Turovsky big discount on super-soldiers back in Soviet Union! This is matter of revenge for Krylov now! That big rat Turovsky has come to Rogue Islands to try to be friends with Arachnos. He is on his way to speak with Arachnos right now. Take down Turovsky before he meets with Arachnos. Turovsky is a traitorous dog. Break him. Mission Objective(s) * Take down Turovsky and witnesses Debriefing Ha! Krylov is pleased! You do good job in breaking Turovsky! Haha! Defeat all Spetsnaz in lab Briefing Krylov thanks you for your assistance in crushing these Spetsnaz that were after me and helping me take revenge against that fool that told him where I was. But those Spetsnaz are very, very tricky! Since they could not take me, they have decided to take my work! They have broken into my lab at the moment and are trying to steal my research! Take down the Spetsnaz in my lab! You have 90 minutes before they escape! We will crush these Spetsnaz dogs underneath our big boots! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Spetsnaz in lab (Timed, 1:30) * Stop Ferlak before he escapes! Debriefing Excellent! Most excellent! I don't think we'll hear from those Spetsnaz fools again! External Links *